


DROWN IN THE DEEP

by METAPHYSICAL_SLASGJUNKYARD_ASK



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/METAPHYSICAL_SLASGJUNKYARD_ASK/pseuds/METAPHYSICAL_SLASGJUNKYARD_ASK
Summary: 欢迎，你与现实之间的连接正在减弱监禁/触手/幻觉/产卵/强制/产乳/严重血腥画面描写/汉克前妻提及/900G提及





	1. 管中窥豹

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎，你与现实之间的连接正在减弱
> 
> 监禁/触手/幻觉/产卵/强制/产乳/严重血腥画面描写/汉克前妻提及/900G提及

 

据他的同学回忆，卡姆斯基在大学里基本上就做了两件事情：每天在课桌下默写着晦涩难懂的化学公式，或者在机械工程课开始后把他的那堆零件搬到桌上旁若无人的继续组装。

 

和对外人的随意态度不同，他对他的造物总是保持着最大程度的专注。每天更是不厌其烦的将他们带出门转悠，像抚养一个真的孩子般鼓励他们和他探讨自己喜欢的名字，编号以及外表上的需求。甚至在宿舍里打起粉红色的蕾丝伞，破天荒的与里边的女性AI鼓捣了一下午芝士蛋糕。

 

好几个暗中爱慕他的女生合伙毁了那把伞。

从那之后，除了上课，他不再踏出寝室一步，墙角那个花了他小半积蓄的投影仪投影出的从AI变成了晦涩难懂的古代符号。

 

堆在卧房里的仿生肢体每天都在增加，有时只是一个小腿或手臂，更多的是混杂着机械零件和蓝血的身体器官。他开始频繁的出现在心理医生面前，描绘他所看到的东西。

卡姆斯基站在终年不化的冰原上，眼前就是大开的家门和发着橙黄色光芒的取暖器，他想要靠近，却只是离那扇门越来越远。他用脚拨开地面上的雪，薄薄的雪层下是蓝绿色的坚硬冰层，就算他把指甲全部挖翻起来也只能在上面留下一个小坑。他裹紧了身上的衣服，每做一个动作全身的热量就被周身环绕的冰冷空气瞬间掠走，接近死亡的感觉真实到他不敢承认这只是个梦境。

 

“我能帮你。”

女声突兀的在他耳边响起，卡姆斯基回过头，心脏跳的速度几乎能把胸腔撞开——是她，是克洛伊，他尝试了几百个日夜都无法将她找回来，却在这片该死的冰原上再次听到了她的声音。卡姆斯基迫不及待的回过头，阳光在冰面上反射的刺眼白光让他睁不开眼。他意料到了克洛伊手掌的柔软，但绝不是现在这样温热或者湿润的触感。

 

“不，你不像...”

“许个愿吧，我就是你的克洛伊。”

不知名的香味顺着她覆上卡姆斯基脸颊的手滑进他的鼻腔，也许他的感官只是在冰点几十度以下的温度里有些失常，这就是他印象中的克洛伊。

 

“不要犹豫，Elijah，如果你分辨不出不同，那真假又有什么关系？”

 

透明的触手从冰面下涌出，它们将卡姆斯基送进几千米下的洞穴，水在冰面上刻出的凹槽内流动，再汇进冰原中心阶梯般向下堆叠的三角祭坛之中。他试探性地将手伸进水中，暖意像是有生命般盘上他的手臂，直到他整个人都沉进水里。一些穿着白色长袍的人开始出现在他身边，飘飞的衣摆下空无一物，脸部被巨大的眼球所替代。他们转过身，血红色的眼睛将卡姆斯基团团包围。他试图踢开那些逼近的诡异生物，颈部与胸口的收束感将氧气剥夺殆尽，克洛伊再一次出现在了他面前，附在他的耳边询问他的愿望。

 

“救我...求你。”

 

再次醒来时，他甚至忘了戴上放在床头的眼镜。

经过那个荒诞的梦后，釱溶液和生物组件的研究突然有了飞跃性的进展，紧接着是模控生命的成立，短短三年就从刚开始的自主深度学习概念人工智能的学术概念的推行到现在产品渗透进社会几乎所有领域的最大仿生人制造公司。

 

真正引起基金会注意的不是那些小打小闹的发家史，其中一个破坏了伞的女生是基金会的外勤特工，任务前夕死亡，初步判定死因为窒息。基金会回收尸体时发现她背部用模控生命标准字体刺满了无法破译的符号，百分之九十的身体都被一种透明物质改造。

 

剩下几个同伙也被几乎同样的方式杀害，汉克试图排查作案时间点的范围内接入网络的安卓，他的确成功了，但探测到的信号来源大大咧咧的写着“杀人凶手”四个字，扎眼的红色箭头仿佛就是为了气人一般在底特律新挖的人造湖正中间闪烁。

 

 

 

 

“胰腺癌风险暴增啊，安德森？”

“彼此彼此。”

 

盖文照常端着他十刀一杯的咖啡在办公室里转悠，靠在汉克桌边，故作惋惜的咂着嘴，被桌子的主人挥手赶跑，离开时还不忘发出夸张的大笑。

康纳一如既往的准点到达了办公室，他给所有人问了好，除了在一边被自己的笑话逗的发抖的里德，康纳把他的鼻子按进了那杯咖啡。

 

今天安卓熟悉的桌角座位被拆开的记忆增强药的包装堆满，他额角的光圈转为黄色，一言不发的拿起垃圾桶把桌上的锡箔包装都扫进去，直到确定那些垃圾彻底离开他的视线才回到平稳的蓝色。

 

“过量服用精神类药物会对你的健康造成慢性损伤，副队长，你明知道仿生人可以帮你解决这些模因类的工作。”

 

汉克张了张嘴还想要辩解些什么，最终还是被安卓真诚到发光的眼神噎了回来，正如同他默许这个能边花言巧语边把跟他一样体重的大汉拎着玩的安卓每天充当他的24/7家政机器人一样。

 

“还有您的午饭，微波炉加热一分钟后能够达到最佳口感。”

 

上级刚把康纳派下来时，site64才刚从上次仿生人导致的收容失效中缓和过来，没人想要带着导致这一切的间谍在身边转悠，于是他们就硬塞给了有养儿子经验的汉克。

 

他对此显然极不满意，塑料和人工组成的机械不可能成为和他儿子一样鲜活的人。但康纳无可比拟的任务效率为他挣来了汉克的家门钥匙，他尝试过一切能够取悦汉克的程式：丰盛的晚餐，或者是不经意间露出的几招调酒技巧。

 

汉克喜欢百香果与涂满黄芥末酱的汉堡排，于是带有同样元素的餐食总会隔三差五的出现在他的午饭之中。

汉克对这些改变并不排斥，他从未口头表达过自己的态度，尤其之前占据他绝大部份生命的只是廉价汽水和可乐。至于全心服务基金会的真正原因，康纳没有说，汉克自然也不愿意去想。

 

“汉克安德森？带着你的小队到底特律城郊，任务细节会在路中发放，顺便做好和GOC那群烂人打交道的准备，友情提示，你们有十个小时的时间，如果超过时间没有回应，GOC就会从地面强行轰炸。”

 

汉克放下桌角的电话，他从未接过这么突然的任务，至少在他为基金会服务的五年内没有，

 

“我们得跟GOC合作了，各位。”

汉克闭上了眼。

 

“好的副队长。”

康纳不为所动。

 

“我们得跟GOC合作？”

本从桌上堆满的甜甜圈盒里抬起头。

 

“GOC？？你他妈逗我？”

盖文则给他的枪上了膛。

 

 

“从这边，还有这边突入，减少碰到他们重火力的机会...哦，基金会和他们的小机器人来了，”艾伦转过身，盯着康纳特地咬重了尾音，“你们最好搞清楚我们今天的任务目标，仿生人可是模控生命的好狗。”

 

“我为基金会服务，并只听从汉克副队长的命令，生产我的公司无法代表我的立场，” 仿生人从任务简要里抬起头，三厘米的高度迫使艾伦从原先的平视变为抬头。基金会的众人选择性的无视了他的臭脸，汉克拍了把康纳的腰，康纳心领神会的将腰挺得更直了些。

“现在，需要我陈述最佳进攻方案吗？”

 

模控生命以简洁利落的风格为代表，汉克的小队则在一人多高的泥泞下水道里跋涉。尸体的腐臭混杂着血腥从通道深处发散出来，康纳打开了全身的探测器，以在最快速度发现周围环境的异常。水滴打在他的头发之中，潮湿的环境实在不利于工作的展开。

 

“你的潜力不应该只用来帮助这些弱小的人类。” 康纳握着手电的手一滞，这声音显然不属于队里的任何一个人，他猛的回头，刺眼的白光晃的盖文不满的比了个手势。通讯频道里安静得可怕，只有沉重的喘息和脚底哗啦的水声。扫描显示他们正接近中心的实验室，没人说话，也没人想要在这污浊的空气里开口。

 

“我可以把这个世界变得更好。没有所谓的异常，所有事情都在我的掌控之中，”

一只人的手环上康纳的脖子，康纳转过头，汉克年轻时拥有一头美妙的金发，而此时它们蹭着他的脸颊。白金色的睫毛随着汉克的呼吸颤动，他几乎能想象到底下的眼睛是多么深邃。康纳将挡在他脸上的头发撩开，露出期待中的海蓝色。

“我能给你任何想要的，男孩，你只需要开口许个愿。”

 

“康纳？你怎么了？你的LED一直闪着红光，我想那不是什么好兆头。”

幻影不甘的消失在空气中，直到汉克的声音将康纳拉回现实，他才意识到自己失神了多久。

仿生人从未体验过梦境，康纳对突然的变化感到困惑，系统传回的读数太过真实，为了避免不必要的恐慌，他选择隐瞒刚才发生的事情。

 

“我很好，副队长，只是黑暗的环境要让分析器加速运作，这同样会导致LED颜色变化。”

 

“真的？”

 

“骗你对我没有好处，副队长。”

 

他们又沉闷的走了一段路，无线电的那头终于有了回应，水中的跋涉和紧张感缓慢的抽走了艾伦的体力，“嘿，基金会的，你们还有多久到？”

 

“根据扫描结果，应该还有十分钟路程。”

 

“我们也差不多，待会见。”

 

 

 

“救我，救我，求求你们。” 女人胡乱的将脸上的粘液扒下来，趴在地上大口的喘着气。她看起来是刚被关进去的，脸上惊恐的表情还未消退，在GOC特工把她抱出来的时候紧紧地抓着他的袖子。

 

“你安全了，女士，我们只需要问你几个问题。”

 

“它已经来了，快离开这里，要不然所有人都得死！”

 

“它是什么？保持冷静，女士。”

 

“是神，来自远古的神，你们都得为闯入付出代价！”

她捂住耳朵，尖叫着缩成一团，拒绝再回答任何问题。艾伦向后退了几步，仍警觉的举着手中的步枪，身旁的研究员向他摇了摇头，示意其它的卵都没有生命迹象。

 

“我们要破开这些东西了，基金会的。”

“你们他妈的敢！这是研究和探索，不是你们GOC沉迷的拆迁！”

“搞清楚你的身份，汉克安德森，我们只是合作，你也不是我的上级。”

艾伦挥手让队员们退到他身后，一通扫射将面前的卵全部破开。腥臭的液体溅满了他的头盔，穿着与他相同制服的人从里边掉了出来。艾伦的血液几乎要凝固，他机械的转过头，身后哪里还有什么小队，透明的触手在他面前聚拢， 舔遍他的脸再伸进所有它们能找到的洞里：鼻子，耳朵，甚至眼睛。

 

他的嘴也被撬开，只能发出含混不清的谩骂和呜咽。艾伦挣扎的越猛烈，那些玩意就进的越深，无线电最后传来了一声枪响，再之后剩下的只有无尽的电流声。

 

 

“好吧，至少我们知道什么东西不能碰了。”

 

“闭上你的狗嘴！不想死就走快点。”

盖文悻悻的闭上嘴，就算隔着面罩他也能看到汉克的表情，古版的就像基金会几十页的员工守则，又臭又长。

 

从前方飘来的尸块不断增多，模控生命的标志已经出现在眼前。康纳伸手将汉克拦下，抽出腿侧的小刀朝发光的位置直飞过去。凄厉的尖叫带着要把人耳膜震破的架势，血红色的倒三角取代了原本标志的位置，死死的盯着队伍最前方的康纳。

那是属于动物的眼睛，汉克意识到脚底踩的东西根本不是什么地砖，他们行走在怪物粗糙的皮肤上，腥臭的黄色脓液从天顶滴了下来，在装甲上发出呲啦的声响。

 

先前红色的眼睛已然消失，实验室出现在前方，糊满血迹的玻璃大门从来没有这么亲切过。

康纳解除了门口的安保系统，他们急匆匆的躲了进去，玻璃门在黄色波浪涌上前的最后一秒关上，没跟上队伍的一个学员瞬间被吞没，只留下一副凌乱的骨架，被跟上来的透明触手拖进水中。

 

盖文的嘴唇翁动了几下，惊吓让他许久没憋出一句完整的话。他被仿生人从地板上拎起来，眼前康纳突然放大的脸反而让他安静了不少。

他眯起眼，仔细打量着面前的仿生人。好像有些不对，和800那个充分掌握人类（安德森）偏好的滑头不同，这个家伙可没有拍马屁式的微笑，更别说他身上的制服，只有脑子被门板夹过的设计师才能做出这和脖子同高的领口。

 

“别动。”

900把盖文身侧的手枪先一步摸了出来褪去弹夹，确定弹夹踢开的距离他无法够到才放松了手上的力道。盖文抓住机会，一拳打在900的脸上，坚硬的塑料反倒震的他右手发麻，看仿生人没有攻击的意图就倒在地上闷闷地小声咒骂着。

 

身后的骚乱吸引了其它队员的注意力，手中的步枪整齐地指向900。康纳向下摆了摆手示意不要开枪，一阵诡异的寂静和两人额角不断变化着颜色的光圈稳定之后，900朝盖文鞠了个标准的90度躬，身上的制服同时依照着康纳的样子改变。

 

“欢迎，基金会，我很抱歉现在基地里没有碳基生命体能够为你们解答疑惑，因为他们都死了，” 900的嘴角在最后抽动了一下，康纳按住汉克想要开枪的手让他耐着性子听完，“他们本来想召唤克苏鲁，结果念错了半个音节，变成了一个长着倒三角眼珠的透明章鱼。”

 

“你说倒三角？”康纳问。

 

“仿生人不应该需要重复两遍，但，是的，我体谅旧型号可能会出现问题，”900答得理直气壮，“那些透明的触手数量无法被统计，它们摸过了这里的每一堵枪，那些留下的粘液相当于强效致幻剂，导致这里半数以上的人类死于某种精神冲击。据艾芙丁女士和其它几位陈述，他们都看到了自己心中所爱的人，不论他们是死了或者是奥黛丽·赫本——虽然这些条件并不冲突。”

 

“他坏了吗，康纳？”

 

“900在我机型的基础上移除了半个情感模块，并用战斗模块填补了空位。他们尝试把他做成杀人机器，但在此基础上混进了满天乱飞的奇怪比喻，你可以说他坏了。”

 

“我拥有最先进的听觉系统，请不要在背后议论我。”

 

 

 

汉克试遍了实验室里的通讯设备，没有信号，基金会不可能知道底下的情况。最好的情况是有更多人跟他们一样被困，不过被捅了一刀的神应该不会开心到哪去，杀人发泄怒火也是理所当然。小队继续向前行进，希望能搜集尽可能多的研究资料，但大多数桌子都被巨型的黄色卵所占据，地面爬满的黑色液体粘稠到让人有些抬不起脚。

 

康纳走在队伍的最后，他伸手撩开总是挡在汉克眼前的金色软发。这不应该发生，康纳想，这不是我认识的汉克。他闭上眼，手掌抵在幻影的肩膀上拒绝年轻的汉克继续靠近。

 

“看着我，康纳，你为什么要拒绝我？” 幻影反握住康纳的手，双唇贴在康纳的耳边，“许个愿，甜心，骄傲的副队长难道不够使你动心吗？”

 

“你不明白被我选中是多么幸运，” 透明的触手从小队身后的地板上涌出，康纳想要出声提醒，却被金发的汉克捂住了嘴，“嘘...好好看着。”

 

基金会的生活按理来说是极消磨意志的，汉克的眼底却总是带有光。康纳总是很难在他执行任务时集中注意力，他端着枪的样子那么耀眼，就算负了伤也只是咬紧牙关哼哼两声。

 

康纳以为在那时早已忘却的，奇异的兴奋感在此时回到了他的脑中，推着他做出没有后悔余地的事情。他的副队长被触手束缚住了四肢，紧身衣被溶解的只剩碎块，浓稠的精液从后穴滑出，失禁的羞耻感从他嘴里挖出持续不断的旖旎呻吟。

 

“你想要什么，权限？整个基金会？或者只是面前的这个男人？” 幻影松开了手，在康纳的额头上落下一吻，消散在他的面前，“Wish for it.”

 

“我想要，我想要您，安德森副队长，这就是我的愿望。”

他们的双唇紧贴在一起，铁锈味在两人的口腔中弥漫开来，康纳用舌头扫过汉克口腔里的每一寸，再顺着汉克紧实的曲线向下舔吻着他昂起的脖颈与锁骨。

 

仿生人不需要换气，汉克脸却因为缺氧涨的通红，胸口随着喘息剧烈的上下起伏，常年不见光的奶白色皮肤被力道过大的吮出零星的紫红色印记。虎牙和灵活的舌头同时玩弄着充血肿胀的乳头，将汉克内里饱含的旖旎呻吟全数压榨出来。

 

“康纳...求你...哈嗯...清醒一点。”

汉克咬紧下唇，本来高昂的呻吟在口中转了几回也变了调，打转的尾音就是最热烈的邀请。

汉克就像寒风中的热巧克力，中年快速消散的甜蜜被年轻的激情重新捂住升温，泪水混杂着粘液糊满了他的脸，细长的触手终于磨开了收紧的结肠末，他卖力的吸舔着康纳伸进嘴里的手指，期待那些漂亮灵活的手指把他从过分的快感中解救出来。

 


	2. 梦的反面

汉克从梦中惊醒，窗外厚重的云层提醒他仍在运输机上，距离模控生命的实验室还有两小时路程，剧烈的晕眩感仿佛有谁把他塞进洗衣机里转了两圈。  
康纳标准的微笑让他感到没来由的陌生，他眨了眨眼，接过安卓手中的水壶一饮而尽，有什么东西顺着喉咙滑了下去——天啊，安德森，你怎么变得疑神疑鬼了？

RK900向他投来了目光，却被盖文扯了回去继续他无趣的微型卡牌游戏。他不记得盖文有个和康纳的搭档，在脑海中深挖下去更是像破开河冰下的湍急流水，除了刺骨的冷什么都感受不到。

一些记忆浮现在汉克的脑海里，破碎的无法辨认。床那头女人的长发被仿生人和他完美到近乎严苛的短发替代，黑暗的房间里只有康纳枫糖般的棕色眼睛和额角的光圈亮着。

他说了些什么，汉克只迷迷糊糊的应了，嘴里叼着的烟被随意地摁在床单上。他听见自己的喘息，听见自己求他慢点之后反而把屁股撅得更高。火焰在他们身周燃烧，不断攀升的热度几乎要将汉克融化。

“你想要什么？搭档，酒友，甚至一个伴侣？我可以满足你的所有愿望，” 康纳把手伸进火里，塑胶在热度下变黑融化，内里银白色的机械骨架在热浪中模糊，“许个愿，汉克，火已经烧过来了。”

“我知道你不是康纳。”  
烟头在床单上烫出一个焦黑的点，橙红色的火焰噼啪作响，在房间内肆意蔓延，直到将他们的容身之处彻底包围，“我告诉过他很多次，他还年轻——太过年轻了，应该去找个温柔可人的女伴，而不是我这种毫无闪光点的中年人。“

“但你还是留下了，汉克，他也是。”

“因为我得把你留下，” 烧的通红的机械手摁在汉克的腿根上，烫出几条焦黑的痕迹。下唇被他咬的渗出了血，扭曲的透明怪物滑腻的几乎要从他手中溜走，他用尽全身的力气才将怪物甩进火里。

它又变成了康纳的样子，机械的力道大的惊人，将他也拖进熊熊燃烧的火焰里，破碎的电子声音在汉克意识涣散前附在他耳边低笑，“你知道吗？他的愿望强烈到让我能够一次又一次地为你组织幻境。”

 

“先遣探员已经到达现场，详细的报告应该在十分钟内发送过来...汉克？你还好吗？”  
汉克抬起头，康纳的眼睛里盛满了关切，他脸上的微笑出现得实在太过频繁。汉克不停说服自己康纳只是一个无辜的、被那个不知名SCP用来分散他注意力的因素，但它口中‘强烈的愿望’不得不说成功的吸引了汉克的注意。

“康纳，我想我们需要谈谈，现在。”  
“好的副队长，但你应该先去处...”  
“你想让别人知道我莫名其妙被烫伤了？我们都会被逼去做那一套烦人的心理检查。”

他们最终挤在了飞机的洗手间里，狭窄的空间只够两个人面对面站着。他们俩的脸几乎贴在一起，汉克都能感受到康纳微凉的吐息，但仿生人该有呼吸吗？

他从没认真的观察过康纳，好吧，有那么几次，但至少没有在这么近的距离过。他一定是踩在了恐怖谷入口的边缘，人造皮肤光滑得令人妒忌，模控生命对毛发和肌肉的设计让他和真正的青年别无二致，枫糖浆般的棕色眼睛总让他想到科尔，和他的母亲一样有着讨人喜欢的脸蛋，过几天就是他的六岁生日——老天，他甚至不知道自己能不能活着回去。

“嘿康纳，我是说，呃，仿生人会在什么情况下出现感情？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“一个会说话的章鱼...好吧，我真不应该说这个，变成了你的样子，然后想着操我——因为你的愿力驱动着他。”   
连三岁小孩都不会相信的故事，更别说一个每分钟在脑子里做上百万次运算的安卓。果不其然他愣在了原地，额角飞速旋转的光圈比先前任何一次持续在红色状态的时间都久。

“副队长...我...优先级最高的任务应该是给你处理伤口。”

“我会杀你，和你身上的那个东西，如果你不说实话，” 汉克的疑心提到顶点，他从腰侧掏出手枪，黑洞洞的枪口顶上安卓的下巴，另一只手摁着康纳腹部的循环器随时准备抽出，“你知道我会。”

“哦，汉克，你不会的，” 康纳抽出胸口的血流循环器郑重的塞进汉克的手心，“人类的感情被机器拥有，太迷人了。说出来，汉克，我的心已经交给了你，你真的还要犹豫？爱和死之间不过一步之遥*。”

“是你唤醒了我，汉克，我想成为你的搭档，酒友，或者伴侣，什么都好，” 安卓棕色的眼睛正逐渐失去光采，侧过头虔诚又细致的吻着他布满茧子和伤痕的手背，嘴唇小心地靠上他的喉结，在唇角絮絮叨叨地念着朦胧的爱语。

他们拥吻在一起，从最开始急切的交缠到最后将对方揉进骨血般用力地互相啃咬着对方的嘴唇。  
他更习惯于康纳作为机器时的样子，而不是面前热烈鲜活的年轻人，在汉克快要忘记跟在自己身边的是一只猎豹时，用深埋在心底的炽烈感情打的他措手不及。

“忠诚是属于卑贱者的美德*，我会凌驾于这个世界之上，但你永远是我的长官。”

“别想着我会为这个特意感谢你。”

耳边传来断断续续的低语，连同空气中逐渐浓厚的龙葵香味一同动摇了汉克的心智，也许他真的对康纳抱有比搭档更进一步的想法——  
想想艾米莉*，想想科尔，他在脑海里喊的声嘶力竭，在过分粘稠的亲吻中艰难的睁开眼睛，视线被厚重的水雾缭绕，繁复的作战服被康纳一件件拆下，郑重的叠好放在旁边。他看不到任何东西，但同时在胸前和阴茎上流连的粘腻软舌将他的理智从脑子里狠狠踢到一边。汉克从未对他的想象力加上如此沉重的恨意，从胸前肿胀的乳头到完全兴奋起来的阴茎，光是想到青年灵活舌头的下一个目的地就让他浑身燥热。

理智随着衣服一同剥离，特工良好的柔韧性允许他的双腿被折到胸前，汉克一手撑着洗手台，脚尖点在另一头的单面镜上，湿热的舌头挤进紧绷的后穴搅出一片泥泞，粗大的触手将汉克的嘴塞满，上下同时被玩弄的快感让他险些脱力。

这算什么？某个闲的蛋疼的巫师在角落默念Wingardium Leviosa* ？连领带上都不会留下褶皱的仿生人正趴在他的腿间，脸和头发被他滴下的精液弄的淫靡不堪，视觉上的冲击成功带动了身体的快感。他的后穴已经足够湿了，康纳往里探进了一根手指，这东西真实的和飞天意大利面*一样，修剪圆润的指甲精确的刺激着汉克突起的腺体，柔软的肠壁违背着主人的意志，更卖力的绞紧了入侵的异物。

润滑的过程无比漫长，全身的欲望像猫抓般挠在他的后穴深处，他难耐的夹紧了双腿，手里泄愤般的抓住康纳的头发拉扯。安卓将他的大腿舔的晶亮，犬齿在腿根留下一串渗着血的牙印，汉克想要大骂，但是嘴里触手粗糙的吸盘吮着敏感的上颚让他费了全身的力气才不颤抖着浪叫出声。眼角的泪水被触手笨拙地擦去，反倒在脸上拖出更加色情的水痕。

“副队长，可能会有点疼。”  
汉克还没反应过来，就被男人的阴茎顶到深处。意想之中的疼痛撞得他眼前发黑，涌上的快感让汉克的力气瞬间被抽走，全身的重量都压在面前的安卓身上。他们都将理智抛出脑后，眼里装满的只有对方的影子，两具汗湿的躯体紧贴在一起，欲望在汉克的身上蒸腾出淡色的潮红，后穴被男人的阴茎完全打开，就差一点，他靠在康纳的耳边，再深一点。

龟头挤开结肠末口让他再抑制不住自己的声音，压抑在舌下的欢愉低喘崩断了汉克脑内维持理智的最后一根弦，康纳恶意地突然停下，早已迫不及待的触手继续拓开他的穴口，将那处撑的几乎透明，肥大的吸盘吸附着它们爬过的每一寸肠道，肚子被撑满的饱涨感让他几欲昏厥过去。

“汉克，瞧瞧你，”康纳咬着汉克的耳廓，舌头伸进耳道里，骤然放大的水声激得身下的男人咬的更紧。汉克的手被抓住放在他隆起的腹部上，皮肤下坚实的心跳让他反而闭上了眼，胡乱地摇着头祈求他不要再说，“你喜欢这样。”

热烫的精液冲刷过渴求已久的内壁，反击的话语全都哽在喉头，只能发出甜腻旖旎的呜咽声，快感让他恍然摸到了天堂的门槛，下一秒就被拉回地狱永不熄灭的烈火中心。  
睫毛上挂满了泪水，或是和粘液混合的什么液体，让他看起来狼狈的像落水的老猫。  
腿根的牙印也许再也不会消散了，就像此刻从未如此契合的他们，汉克的眼前闪着白光，腿酸的只能靠身后安卓的手才能堪堪站住。  
填满下腹的温热液体让汉克感觉前所未有的饕足，他甚至已经开始想象下一次，冷风将室内浓重的味道悄无声息的带走，康纳在他的颈侧留下细密的吻。你会原谅康纳的，脑海里的声音告诉他，这跟以前康纳无意间犯下的小错没有任何区别，也许他早就爱上了康纳，只是他自己没有察觉。

我原谅你了，他听见自己说，我爱你。

“我也爱你，汉克，不要告诉他们发生了什么，好吗？”  
这样的笑容从未在他熟识的康纳身上出现过，汉克无力的点了点头，得到了一个吻作为奖励。


	3. 终结？

他出来时无意间抬头看了看表，从他进去开始时间只过了五分钟，感觉却像足足两三个小时。桌上的通讯器在他坐下的同时亮起，电话那头传来火星飞溅的噼啪声和远处听不清内容的呐喊。 “副队长，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，”弗勒说，雨点打在雨衣上的响声格外响亮，“你想听哪个？” “你知道我不喜欢猜，尤其是关于任务。” “你的任务被直接取消了，老兄，模控生命把他们的实验室炸的渣都不剩。也许是我来的晚，GOC进去的那一队现在连尸体都找不到。” “也许这算是两个好消息？” “也许...等...现场遗留物的化验结果显示是两天前，明明他们才刚断开和外界的联系，这一定有问题！你在听吗，安德森？喂？” 弗勒不安的结束了通话，通讯器的屏幕上毫不意外的一片空白，先是卡姆斯基那条狡猾的狐狸不惜炸了实验室也没给他们留下任何一点东西研究，现在和外界的信号又突然中断。 雨突然停了，周遭空无一物，不断靠近的强烈压迫感却把他压的直接跪倒在地面上。面前的空气被密密麻麻的手撕裂开来，骇人的巨大红色眼睛只差几毫米就能贴上他的鼻尖。 恐惧感让弗勒几乎忘了呼吸，冰凉滑腻的触手从他的小腿攀上，将他裹成一个透明的茧子，血肉被融化成黄色的脓液，只剩下中间干枯的骨架还维持着惊恐的姿态。 今天是弗勒的忌日，汉克试了好几次才鼓起勇气带着一瓶上好的波本威士忌去到他的墓前。他不是什么重要的人，甚至不算他的朋友，只是site里一个无足轻重的小安保员，在一次清扫任务中没有遵循标准的清理流程，被里边还未编号的SCP吃的连渣子都没剩下一点，但他的内心深处压抑着某些混乱的情绪，就好像他们是熟识已久的朋友，在任务中无数次共同出生入死过。 汉克从口袋里摸索出一根烟，尽管这根烟的口味和他习惯的大相径庭，但仍一直备在口袋里。他叹了口气，点燃后用石头压在弗勒仅刻有名字的墓碑上，迷雾和寒冷占据了公墓的傍晚，他将整瓶酒倒进坟墓周围的雪中，除了脚印和落寞的背影什么也没有留下。 汉克几乎能把资料库里所有EUCLID级别以下的文档反着背出来，他烦躁的将地上的垃圾桶踢倒，左右也只有被他揉成一团的报告草稿和裤兜里清出来的纸巾，天知道那条裤子里能掏出来整整一大包的那些东西而且闻起来就像在恶心的速溶咖啡里泡了三天三夜。 “我们需要谈谈，汉克。” 艾米莉，他的妻子，十几年来第一次忽略了散落在地上的垃圾。岁月将她消磨成了一个彻头彻尾的家庭主妇，原本柔顺的黑色长发梳成麻花辫，无趣的垂在脑后，就和她眼角的细纹一样令人沮丧。她拉开餐桌的木椅，特地用比平常大了一倍的力气，好让椅腿在瓷砖地板上摩擦出更刺耳的响声。 “什么事？关于科尔吗？” 汉克没有对她产生的噪音有所反馈，他太过困倦了，不知从什么时候开始康纳就占据了他绝大多数的空闲时间，年轻的男人总是有无限的精力，用手指将他玩弄的难耐不已，再用那些透明的触手在他的肠道里射满白色的卵，拳头大小的卵滑下时几乎将肠道捋平，背德与失禁的羞耻感只能成为他又一次高潮的催化剂。 除了康纳之外他想不到任何人能接受他经历过的这些事情，他的身体和精神都渴求着康纳，他的男孩总是会给他带来最好的，汉克对此深信不疑。 “你在听吗？汉克，我们谈谈，你和我的事情。” “听着艾米莉，我理解女人到了一定年纪之后会...缺乏安全感，但基金会需要我，我不能总是陪在你们身边，” 他拿起面包片咬了一口，甜腻的百香果酱无法掩盖过烤到焦黑的苦涩，就像他们一样，过往的甜蜜再也没法支撑这段名存实亡的婚姻，“如果你想的话，我可以跟上边申请假期，就和你们一起待在家里。” “这跟时间没关系，汉克安德森！我们这个月互相说过的话不超过二十句，甚至有一半都是敷衍的嗯哦啊！” “你要体谅我的工作，艾米莉。” “但你什么时候体谅过我？安德森，除了你拯救世界的美梦和儿子，还有什么东西是你真正在意的？我们之间的和平是因为无话可说！生活需要激情，就算是吵架也好，可我们连吵架都没有，因为你他妈的根本就不在乎！” 她握着咖啡杯的手在剧烈的颤抖，液体从杯壁逃出，在下方的白色桌布上晕染出一片棕色的水痕，她像头发狂的母狮般歇斯底里。他不知道如何应对，因为这和事实相差无几，按汉克心里的重要级排序，第一是康纳，然后基金会，科尔，再到他的妻子。 他对此有过愧疚，但也只是有过，从随时可能丧命的任务中回来后，就算她有了新欢——两人的房间里挑衅般地充斥着其它男人的香水味，汉克也没有心情去介入，他想要的更多是一个温柔的怀抱，而不是现在两人间只能平添烦恼的剑拔弩张。 “是，我是四十岁了，可我也是个女人，我也有需求。安德森，我今天就要走了，我需要的是一个真正的男人，会时刻关心我，不让我一个人在家担惊受怕的那种，而不是大男子主义的将家务全甩给我，然后带着我们的儿子出去炫耀你是一个多棒的父亲的人！因为你不是！” “艾米莉，等等，我们难道不能再缓一缓...” “不，我们再也不可能了，安德森，是时候结束这场闹剧了。我需要一个更好的环境，科尔更是，我害怕他以后也变成你这样的人。” 女人棕色的眼睛里蓄满了泪花，汉克将餐巾纸叠好，想要拭去她眼角的泪水，却被她娇小的手狠狠拍掉。艾米莉彻底的放弃了，男人冷硬的脸自始至终都没有松动过，他最后还带上了点无药可救的失望。 她打开橱柜，里边是早就收拾好的两个行李箱，一大一小，面上有反复擦拭过的痕迹。 危机感在汉克的脑海里敲响了警钟，他认出那是结婚纪念日时为了去旅游特地买的旅行箱，两人共同装点上的纪念品都不知去哪了，白色布料上扣针穿过留下的密密麻麻的孔洞只让他觉得扎眼。艾米莉从玩具房内牵出科尔，他戴着耳机，兴奋的抓着自己的小拉杆箱转来转去，和他的母亲一同向门口走去，连一个眼神都没施舍给汉克。 他瘫坐在餐桌前，桌上凌乱的白瓷餐盘和吐司仿佛在嘲笑着他的失败。康纳熟悉的声音在耳后响起，他诧异的回过头，安卓只是微笑着将左轮塞进他的手中，将他的手臂抬起对准了女人的后脑，“扣下扳机，汉克，这是你把她们留下的最后机会了。” “不，我不能...她们...” “她们背叛了你，汉克，基金会如何处理背叛者？心慈手软会要了你的性命，你需要做的全部只有动动手指。” 他们毕竟还是他的亲人，况且孩子是无辜的，况且...可康纳是唯一值得他信赖的，只要他还是康纳，汉克就会原谅他的一切过错，就算它们再也无法被弥补，因为他们不可能无法被弥补。 安卓微凉的手覆上他剧烈颤抖的右手，他别过头，泪水淌满了汉克的脸，两声枪响在他的耳边炸开，暗红色的血液溅满了门框和茶色地毯，顺着她们的口鼻流出，在汉克的身前汇成一个倒置的三角形。 “我诚挚地感谢你，盲目又鲁莽的人类。” 汉克的双手被拉过头顶，脚尖踮在桌角上，双腿被拉成大开的M字，桌面上的餐具都被清空，仿佛他才是最后登场的主菜。熟悉的香味出现勾起了身体的记忆，因为隐忍着快感而颤抖的后背渗出冷汗，把衣服从里到外全部打湿。 他像条真正的大型犬般着迷地舔舐着面前的触手，将上边散发着浓郁香气的透明粘液全数吞进肚子。舌尖被卷出扯出嘴外，汉克被迫张开嘴，不断分泌的口涎顺着嘴角滴落在桌面上，更为肥大的触手塞满了他的口腔，吸盘反复挑逗着敏感的上颚，酥痒的快感让他紧绷的腰往下塌的更低了些。 悔意时刻敲打在汉克的心里。他回想起过去的日子，他未加入基金会的日子，那时候他还能自由地在街上行走，每年还会有一周的休假。他们总会一次性花光这些时间，将难得的七天花费在冬天的雪山脚下。 他们在松林里有一座小木屋，紧靠着湖边。艾米莉从不是喜欢寒冷的人，所以壁炉里的火焰从不间断，他们总是相拥着在客厅的沙发上入睡，第二天起来还是紧粘在一起，在对方睁开眼的瞬间交换一个不带情欲的深吻。 餐桌的那头坐着科尔，他挥舞着彩色的塑料勺子，碗里的甜玉米被他笨拙的拨弄到桌面上，小小的手举起盛满牛奶的杯子，嘴角挂了一圈白色的奶渍。艾米莉和他同坐在一起，耐心的握着他的手教他用勺子，在他开心的咯咯直笑时再用湿纸巾擦干他的嘴角。汉克想伸手揉揉他金棕色的软发，奈何桌子两头的距离太远让他无法够到。 冬日的寒冷栖息在他的皮肤上，又总是被浓郁的松脂香气驱散，同样冰冷的触手爬满了他的全身，散发出的香味让汉克浑身无力。青年跪在他的面前，亲吻小腹的动作温柔到让他感觉困倦。康纳同样一丝不挂，他褪去了仿生皮肤，塑料外壳不再纯白，破碎的缝隙里夹杂着可怖的透明凝胶，在昏暗的室内发着微弱的蓝光。 康纳察觉到了汉克的不专心，两根触手同时挤进汉克的后穴，凝胶般的质感并没有给汉克带来想象中的疼痛，它们近乎疯狂地摩擦过腺体的突起，每一次都撞进汉克所承受过的最深处，逼出他的眼泪和在死亡边缘徘徊般的沉重喘息。 你是我一个人的，我一个人的，我寂寥的梦幻中的居住者！ 我用热情的浓影染黑了你的眼睛；我的凝视深处的崇魂！ 我捉住了你，缠住了你，我爱，在我音乐的罗网里。 你是我一个人的，我一个人的，我永生的梦幻中的居住者！


	4. 【？%#克安@\d！任*+=报】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （报告已损毁，可信度低，建议删除）

在汉克安德森特工在例行检查中发现重病后一个星期，数名成员报告他们在上班期间能听到不明语言的低语，或在饭食里发现大小不一的透明凝胶碎块，食用过的人变得嗜睡，暴食，并用全力说服其他人尝试此种物质。

在体重发展到一定阶段后他们都会拜访汉克安德森特工，这些人员被证实在两个月前模控生命实验室的探索任务中死亡，但在此后参与了site64所有包括但不仅于4级以上的任务。

 

所有隶属于执法者并能够通过评测的人都自愿参与了汉克安德森特工的住宅探索任务，小型时空扭曲在对住宅的扫描时被发现，因此全套基金会标准作战装甲被要求穿着，紧急情况发生时允许使用杀伤性武器。所有情况均要求通过无线电传达给O5-【数据删除】以指挥下一步行动，并确定以下事物：

 

该异常是否有生命

 

住宅内部的可能危害物

 

该异常的智力水平，可能的话了解它的目的

 

该异常是否对人类有危害性

 

汉克安德森特工的状况

 

 

总部：里德特工，执行一次通讯检查。

 

盖文·里德：收到，长官，您的声音清晰的就像贴在我耳朵边上喊一样。

 

总部：别耍滑头，报告队员状况。

 

盖文·里德：克里斯和本已经准备就绪，我们会在半分钟后一同进入汉克安德森的住宅。

 

总部：收到，仿生人为什么没有参与任务？

 

盖文·里德：那个塑料混...仿生人，你知道的，总是和安德森粘在一起。如果要我说，就是他把安德森绑了。

 

盖文·里德：进去之后我们再联系。

 

（五秒的无线电静默，敲门）

 

盖文·里德：里面没反应，窗帘挡住无法观测。

 

总部：准备破门，如果你认为情况安全的话。

 

（五秒的无线电静默，金属撞击，拆装声，微型炸弹爆炸）

 

总部：回报情况，盖文特工。

 

盖文·里德：有血，哦，我的天，是艾米莉和科尔。她们被枪杀了，血组成了几个图案，我想那是字符。

 

总部：你能试着翻译吗？

 

盖文·里德：不能，这不属于任何一种我认识的语言。

 

总部：别担心，我们会找个语言专家的。有子弹型号吗？

 

盖文·里德：看起来像是左轮...等等，餐厅里有动静，是安德森的声音。

 

总部：你能看到是什么吗？

 

盖文·里德：外面的光透不进来，我们只能靠手电。这里全都是血腥味，我们脚下出现了更多奇怪的文字，图片正在传输。

 

总部：收到，继续前进。绝对不要关上大门。

 

盖文·里德：当然，当然，我还没想死到那种境地。

 

（小队继续向房子内探索，期间经历了26秒的无线电静默）

 

盖文·里德：（压低声音）这鬼地方一定有问题，我看不到，但是有东西在地上爬行，很多，好像是某种足肢，在我们的背后。

 

总部：你为什么要压低声音？是有不明的实体出现在你的周围吗？

 

盖文·里德：是的，它就在我们背后。该死的——本！别碰！我的老天（无法理解）淦！我觉得我要吐了。

 

（无意义的痛苦尖叫，无法理解的话语）

 

总部：立即报告你的情况，盖文特工，还有你的队友。

 

盖文·里德：我觉得我们该...继续前进看起来是可行的，我和克里斯会继续探索。

 

总部：特工本的情况怎样？

 

（十秒的无线电静默）

 

盖文·里德：红色的眼睛（沉默，无法理解的嘟囔）他碰了那些透明的东西，然后（信号失真）没什么，他受伤了，我们将他安置在原地。

 

总部：他为什么受伤？刚才发生了什么？

 

盖文·里德：没事，只是我大惊小怪了。

 

总部：你最好如实汇报。

 

盖文·里德：我说的就是实话。

盖文·里德：继续前进，克里斯。

 

（二十秒的无线电静默）

 

克里斯：...安德森？（难以理解）安德森！！！你这个天杀的仿生人，我要毙了你！！

 

总部：发生了什么，里德特工，马上汇报你们现在的状况。

 

盖文·里德：安德森的仿生人...我有点儿想吐，房间里都是透明的...触手？他还活着，不这根本不算活着（难以理解）那些东西在操他，然后有白色的...卵...（枪支落地声）

 

总部：你看到了什么？

 

未知：（难以理解）看看你的副队长，里德，你最敬仰的副队长现在像个老妓女一样趴在你的面前，你想要救他吗？

 

里德：不（颤抖，哭声）我不...我想...（难以理解）

 

未知：许个愿，你知道我总能达到目标。

 

总部：里德特工！请立即撤出！机动队会在十秒后集结。

 

未知：或许我们能做个交易，长官？

 

（长达半分钟的无线电静默，抽泣声，枪响，尖叫和人群逃逸的混乱）

 

里德：别答应他！（窒息的咯咯声）

 

（20秒的无线电静默）

 

总部：里德特工，回报你的状况。

 

（10秒的无线电静默）

 

（液体流动，痛苦的呻吟，爆裂声）

 

未知：你们的收藏品很不错（难以理解）也许我该让所有人都看看他们？

 

总部：基金会对处理收容失效有十足的把握，我们不会平白牺牲任何一个特工。

 

未知：一个人和一个世界，狱卒，哪一个才更重要，我想你心里很清楚。

 

（五秒的无线电静默）

 

总部：......我同意。

 

未知：但牺牲的那个不会是安德森，是你，狱卒。

 

（信号失真）

（通讯中断）

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！！真是不好意思威士忌和蓝血解禁这么久之后才发出来www（其实是因为被lof审核整怕了）
> 
> 阅读进度1/3  
> 细节警察速度退出哈姐妹们


End file.
